1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, a workflow registering method, and a storage medium, and more particularly, to an image processing apparatus provided with a function for automatically registering device operation information including a series of settings and functions with a routine task function, a workflow registering method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, an image processing apparatus, which is represented by a digital copying machine, and the like, has been highly and multiply functionalized. The highly-functional image processing apparatus is provided with a storing function for storing an image in a database as a file, a storing function for storing a document in a storage in the apparatus, a transmitting function for transmitting an image on a network with a network protocol such as an e-mail, a transmitting and receiving function for transmitting and receiving the document through the network and the like in addition to a function for copying a original sheet.
In the image processing apparatus, it is troublesome for an operator to repeatedly and similarly operate various setting works for functions of the image processing apparatus every time the operator executes repeatedly the same process. Thus, some of the highly-functional image processing apparatuses are provided with a routine task function to simplify the operation when the operator repeats the same process.
This routine task function is a function for storing and recreating, based on functions of the image processing apparatus, a document reading function, a printing function, and a network transmitting and receiving function as a series of operations on a console panel.
In the routine task function, for example, a series of processes, which are obtained by storing and customizing operation information set by the operator, are registered, and the stored operation information is called up to be executed by an easy action such as pushing a button. That is, this routine task function is a function for storing and unifying device operation information (so-called, a workflow) including a series of settings and functions, and the device operation information can be repeatedly and easily called up to be executed.
The routine task function includes, for example, a function for assigning a variety of operations and parameters, which are selected and set by the operator, to a predetermined button named as a workflow button. The routine task function is configured so that, since the operator pushes down the predetermined workflow button, a variety of the operations and parameters, which are set to the predetermined workflow button, can be called up with one touch. When the predetermined workflow button is pushed down the called-up workflow is executed (recreated) as if the operator operates.
Concerning the conventional image processing apparatus, there has been proposed a technique which focuses on such a process that the workflow, which has been already registered by another user, is utilized to simplifying a troublesome work for registering the workflow of the routine task function.
This routine task function is provided with a function for managing the workflow button for each user individually. This routine task function is configured so that the workflow button can be set as a common button or a user-specific button, and it is determined whether or not the workflow button can be used with an access right included by each user.
In the routine task function of the image processing apparatus as configured above, in a case where the workflow button is managed for each operator, the workflow of each operator is generated by using the workflow of other user as a reference (for example, refer to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2007-7922).
In the routine task function of the conventional image processing apparatus as described above, it is a main object to generate the predetermined useful workflow of the operator itself by using the workflow of other operator as a reference, so that, the workflow is generated based on the workflow which has been already registered for other user. However, to register the predetermined operation information of the operator itself as the workflow, it is necessary to reedit the workflow along with the predetermined operation by the operator.
Thus, in the routine task function of the image processing apparatus, since such a work is troublesome that the operator operates to edit and register the workflow, it is desired to further simplify the work for registering the workflow.